kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Elves
Dark Elves, or Svartalfar, are an ancient race of corrupted beings from the obscure world of Svartalfheim ruled by Malekith the Accursed. They are enemies to the Asgardians. In the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, the Dark Elves are revealed to be connected to the Fair Folk and are formally allied to the Hellfire Organization as shock troopers in Maleficent's Grand Unified Army. Story Backstory The Keyblade Wars A Year of Misery An Empire of Dreams Appearance Like many other races in the Nine Realms, the Dark Elves are humanoid with a more advanced body structure than that of humans. Like the Asgardians, the Dark Elves possess natural forms of superhuman strength, durability, speed, reflexes, and coordination. It is presumable that they have prolonged lifespans of countless eons, far surpassing the other races in the Nine Realms, as Malekith alludes to barely remembering a time "before the light (universe)", which would have been more than 13.82 billion years ago. The Dark Elves also seem to be immune to certain physical laws, as Svartalfheim is very different from that of the other Nine Realms, located in a star system that is almost completely corroded with dark matter, and following slightly different physical laws, with a slightly different table of elements; and, once "Kursed", the Dark Elves are some of the most formidable beings in existence. The Kursed themselves proved nigh-indestructible when battling the Asgardians, and proved so strong as to punch right through force fields, destroy Asgard's shield mechanisms, and knock Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, right out of the air in mid-flight into a rock face, a feat no other being in the universe could have accomplished. The Dark Elves' appearance is humanoid, along with elves' trademark pointy ears, scar-like ridges on their cheekbones, paler skin, deep-set eyes, pairs of black lines extending from the corner of their mouths, and a raised forehead. They were once beautiful race, as can be evidenced by their masks, but the universe of light and matter is poisonous to them and corroded their appearance to a more monstrous one. Their masks maintain their life force, shielding them from the poisonous effects of the existing universe. Their masks also show evidence of enlarged eyes, possibly adapted for seeing in the darkness. Abilities and Technology Dark Elf technology was very advanced, either matching or slightly surpassing the Asgardians. They possessed massive, black, T-shaped spaceships with red lights that could travel between the Nine Realms. Each ship could carry several smaller, nimbler "Harrow" craft that could function as troop transports or fighters, using their blade-shaped hulls and superior durability to ram enemy ships and fortifications. Their cloaking devices could render them invisible to any means of locating them, and could even conceal them from the all-seeing eyes of Asgard's guardian, Heimdall. They were also extremely durable, able to withstand projectiles from Asgardian weaponry to a point, and also able to smash through objects without any noticeable signs of damage. The Dark Elf Harrow craft's engines each contain a small black hole used as a propulsion source; the red glowing aperture at the ship's front allows it to "fall" along the direction of travel at very high speeds. The Dark Elves also possessed plasma energy weapons in a similar vein to the Chitauri, along with swords, bladed gauntlets, shields, and grenades that generate miniature black holes that would absorb and crush anything caught in the blast radius before disappearing a few seconds later. Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Henchmen Category:The Fair Folk Category:Aliens Category:Enemy Types Category:Alien Races